Under his Spell
by Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey
Summary: Just a dumb Human! Jungle Book thing I wrote between Bagherra and Baloo. BalooxBagherra. Gay slash. Etc. Hypnosis.


Human! Jungle Book

Bagheera was walking in the woods, Mowgli and Baloo we're asleep in the alcove behind him, safe from Shere Khan. Bagheera couldn't sleep, his dick was throbbing just sleeping near the big bear man. He turned the panther man on and he couldn't help himself. The bear man was everything he wasn't, big burly and hairy. He was a thin panther man with almost no body hair. He sighed as he trudged forward, the bear would never be his. He stumbled into the nesting area of Kaa, the sneaky hypnotizing snake. Kaa greeted the panther-man.

"Well... if it isssssnt Baggy. What brings you here?" The snake asked smiling.

"Listen you devious bastard. I want to know the secret to your hypnosis." The panther man asked.

"Why would you want to know my sssssecret? Issssss there something you'd like to posessssss?" The snake man asked.

"I just... for one night. I want Baloo to be mine. Your hypnosis worked great on him earlier... I want to use it so that I can use him."

The snake pondered for a moment.

"Hmmm that isssss quite... devious of you. Fine, if you're that desperate, I'll share some of my venom with you. It works like a drug. In return, bring me mans red flower."

The panther nodded and grabbed two sticks and rubbed them together. A spark formed and lit up a small pile of leaves.

"There. You have fire. Now give me the venom."

"As you wish" the snake man said, opening his jaws as a drip of venom fell from his tooth and into a small jar he procured.

"Do it now, while he's sleeping. Hell think it's all a dream" Kaa said, smirking. He had fire now, nothing else mattered.

Bagheera made his way back to camp. Mowgli was curled up next to the bear, which complicated things. Baggy grabbed some lavender plants and made sure Mowgli was out cold, and moved him to a save brush nearby.

He then dropped the venom into the bear mans gaping, drooling... ugh god he couldn't wait for this man to be his...

Baloo snapped awake as soon as the venom hit his throat. He stared at Bagheera with open eyes.

"Baggy... what do you want from me?" He said, getting on his hands and knees. Both of them were already naked.

Bagheera wasn't quite sure what to say at first, this was his first time doing hypnosis but he took a breath and adopted a dominant stance.

"Worship me, bear."

"Yes sir."

The bear began to kiss the panther man's legs. Licking the length of his calves all the way, as if it was honey. Bears would be good at licking. Baloo found his way up to Baggy's already throbbing cock.

"May I?" Baloo said, drooling at the sight of the panthers huge cock.

"Suck it, bear." He said , grabbing the back of Baloo's head and forcing it down on his hard dick. The bear man choked a bit at first but then relaxed and let it sink deep into his throat

Bagheera had to hold back, the bear was a natural. Maybe in the waking hours he could convince him to do this again...

The bear slobbered all over the panthers crotch as he choked again and again on his throbbing dick

"Tastes... so good... I love to serve you..." the bear said.

"I think... I love you... baggy..." he said.

Those words almost drove the panther over the edge.

On your knees bear, I want to fuck your brains out."

"Yes sir." The bear said, adopting a doggy style position. Baggy grabbed a handful of his own spit and slathered it on his dick. But that wouldn't be enough. He shoved his dick down the bears throat once more to cover it in even more bear saliva. The bear moaned as it exited his mouth.

"Please... use me baggy... I want to be yours."

The panther smiled and realized he hadn't made love to the bear yet. He reached down and tenderly grabbed the bears head. Baloo whimpered under his touch as the panther gingerly kissed him and then roughly shoved his tongue into the bears throat. Baloo used his tongue too, he was a great kisser, which turned the panther on even more. His dick was practically bursting.

"It's time, bear... I mean... Baloo"

"Yes sir... master bagheera"

The bear shoved his ass in the air as the panther grabbed the bear's big sexy hips. He reached around and rubbed his furry bear belly, which made Baloo moan and thrust his throbbing bear dick.

Baggy entered Baloo's ass slowly at first, as to not hurt him. Baloo made the best groaning noises and whimpered.

"Yes sir... please more..." he said, stroking his own dick. Baggy knocked his hand away.

"No, I'll do it."

He reached around and while fucking the bear, stroked his thick bear cock.

They both moaned, the whole forest knew what was happening but neither of them cared.

"I'm almost there." Baggy said

"I can't cum until you do." Baloo said back.

Bagheera thrust all the way in, hitting Baloo's prostate all the way, making him cum at the same time as the panther. Bagheera shot his load deep into the bear, who moaned with pleasure as his own dick leaked cum.

Afterward, the two slumped together.

Baloo smirked at Bagheera, who asked

"What?"

Baloo smiled. "You know the hypnosis wore off halfway through... you wanna go again?" He said, his eyes lighting up.

"You're mine, now bear."

"Yes sir"


End file.
